


Selamat Natal

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being good hubby, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, holiday Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Alec wants to make their first Christmas as husbands special, fluff ensues...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Selamat Natal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killarious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Killarious).



_Selamat Natal_

Note: No beta on this one so all mistakes are mine!

It was three days before Christmas, and Alec reached for the phone, if he was going to pull off this surprise he needed to enlist help. It only rang a couple times before a cheerful voice greeted him. “What’s up hermano?” Alec decided it best to be courteous before asking for favors. “How’s the Head of the New York Institute and the best little sister ever?”

The snort he got back across the line wasn’t polite at all. “She is fine, also your only sister, and what do you want Alec?” Izzy responded.

“Is that anyway to greet your Inquisitor?” He teased.

“It is when he calls me for favors and not official business,” was her smart ass response.

Alec glanced to make sure his office door was closed before continuing. “Point,” he admitted. “I need your help Izzy with Magnus’ Christmas gifts.”

The outrage that rang in his ear had him holding his phone away, but it didn’t impede her loud exclamation. “What by the Angel is wrong with the locket? Do you know how long I worked on that?”

Alec was quick with his response; he knew he’d better be to ward off a furious little sister. “No! No Izzy’s its perfect, absolutely amazing.” Alec had commissioned his sister to create a locket for Magnus out of pure adamas. One side bore an engraving of the wedded rune while the other a photo of them on their wedding day. Alec knew once he put on the locket, he would glow a vivid red, a color that Alec loved Magnus in. Izzy had spent weeks crafting the gift and the chain that carried it.

Letting out a sigh, Alec explained. “No Izzy really it’s perfect but it’s our first Christmas as husbands and I want to make it truly special so there are a could other things I want to do, preparation wise for the night.” The sigh he got from a long suffering sister told him he won; romantic shit got her ever time.

“What do you need big brother?” Alec grinned and told her his plan. After getting Izzy on board, Alec’s next call was to Catarina. That to took some fast talking and lots of sharing of his feelings which resulted in him being laughed out rather loudly over the phone but in the end, Cat was also on board. Lat call he dreaded, not because of the possibility of more amusement at his expense, but more for what he might costs him. Lorenzo Rey answered right away, and once more Alec began his speech. Maybe he owed Andrew a really nice Christmas gift because Rey had definitely mellowed, he agreed to asset Alec and he didn’t cost him anything other than dinner the next time in New York, further proof in Alec’s mind that nothing beat the loving from a good man.

Day One of the plan:

The large box sat innocently in their living room and Alec, lips still buzzing with Magnus’ goodbye kiss as he left to help Izzy with the wards in New York, prepared for operation Magnus Christmas. On his knees, Alec wrestled with all the packing tape wrapping the large box, he really hated this stuff and they always used too much. When normal mundane strength proved inadequate, Alec used Shadowhunter strength and ripped the box open. Falling back onto his ass, Alec coughed and waved his hands frantically, but it was no use, chicken feathers went everywhere! Red and white feathers now covered every inch of their living room, and Alec head to toe. Okay he thought, day one was getting off to a rough start, but it would get better, hopefully!

At the end of the day, Alec greeted Magnus with a smile, drink, and kiss, not necessarily in that order. He listened like any good husband would to Magnus bitch about foolish Shadowhunters who questioned his, Magnus Lightwood-Bane’s, wards! Alec also successfully deflected Magnus’ questioning of why there were feathers in their home. Point goes to Alec!

Day Two of the plan:

Magnus left this day in a much better mood, and Alec exhausted, but he was happy that his husband could so enjoy taking his frustrations out on Alec in such a mutually pleasant fashion. Moving to the kitchen once Magnus’ portal closed, Alec pulled out the recipe, he had to admit this one had him a little worried, cooking and Lightwood’s was not a good match. Squaring his shoulders with determination, Alec pulled out butter, and pineapple. Two full dishwasher loads later and Alec eyed the innocent little demon creations lying on the counter. He was convinced the things were possessed, despite following the recipe to the letter it took ten batches before they resembled anything like the picture. Letting them cool, Alec carefully boxed them up and hid them away.

When Magnus raised brow at the sight of his husband who had the day off, lying on the couch covered in some mystery substances, he only asked. “Does this mean no round two tonight?” Alec used the age old excuse that spouses everywhere had perfected. “Sorry honey, I have a headache.” He ignored Magnus’ comments about the honeymoon being over.

Day Three of the Plan, and oh Christmas Day!

To say Magnus’ mood was dark as he once more prepared to leave for New York would be like saying Edom was only a little warm. Maybe Alec shouldn’t have slotted Lorenzo for the last day? They had spent Christmas Eve with the family, Alec having requested to spend his first Christmas with Magnus alone. With Cat’s help Alec had her portal in all Magnus’ favorite dishes for dinner; he just had to finish the decorations. With a sudden burst of energy, Alec got to work.

Many sweaty hours later and Alec stepped back to survey his work. Their apartment looked stunning decorated in the sacred colors of Indonesia, the red and white truly looking holidays. He’d pulled out the tree, set the table, and draped their balcony with red and white silk banners, candles were on every surface and for dessert, and Alec had arranged fireworks. Sighing with satisfaction, Alec took himself off to shower and dress.

Looking at the time, he hurried to plug in the tree and light all the candles, placing the red box holding Magnus’ gift under the tree, Alec turned towards the sound of Magnus’ portal opening up. Magnus looked tired but his eyes lit up as they always did at the sight of Alec. He watched as Magnus’ eyes moved around the room, the golden color sparkling as he took in the efforts Alec had made. Alec had wanted to bring some of Magnus’ culture and history into their first Christmas and had spent hours pouring over websites to find little traditions of Magnus’ birth place to bring into their celebration. He was rewarded when Magnus’ eyes returned to Alec and they were shinning with tears gathered in them.

Moving quickly, Alec gathered Magnus into his arms and pressed a light kiss to his lips before hugging him tightly. “Selamat Natal,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear, hoping he got the pronunciation right.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, holding Alec just as tightly, “Merry Christmas to you as well.”

Puling back with a huge smile, Alec grasped Magnus’ hand and led him to the table. Pulling out his husband’s chair, Alec served Magnus, pouring him a glass of champagne and removing the domes from their dinner.

Looking at Alec suspiciously, Magnus took a sip champagne. “Is this why I have been so busy the last three days, Alexander?”

At Alec’s sheepish nod, Magnus hummed in approval “You’re a lot slyer than I thought Alexander. I’ll have to keep my eye on you in the future, but did you have to involve Rey of all people?”

Alec promised to never mention this to Lorenzo again. After dinner, Magnus toured Alec’s work. Stopping at the tree, he gently stroked the tree. “Is this a chicken feather tree Alexander?” he whispered in awe.

Moving to stand next to Magnus, Alec replied, “Yes, I read that it’s a very old tradition to make a Christmas tree out of chicken feathers. Did you do this as a child?”

Magnus wiped his eyes. His voice was low, and tender. “I do remember something like this from when I was a small child, just a hazy memory but I think yes, we did this once.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. Hoping to induce a little cheer, he nudged Magnus. “Look, seems like there is something under it and I believe it bears your name.”

Magnus laughed and snapped his fingers, another decorated box joining Alec’s gift under the tree. “And I believe that open says Alexander.”

Pulling Magnus down to sit in front of the tree, just like he had done as a child, Alec handed Magnus his present. “Open it,” he requested.

However, Magnus reached over for Alec’s gift first and placed it in Alec’s lap. “You first Alexander, you have already done all this, I want you to open first please.”

Alec carefully took the heavy package. Peeling of the gold wrapping paper, Alec uncovered a long rectangular box, the shine immediately capturing the lights from the tree and casting dancing spots of light across Alec’s face. The box was made of wood, but a wood Alec had never seen or felt before. He ran a hand across the silky surface. “This is stunning Magnus,” he whispered.

Magnus smiled and urged him on. “The rest of the gift is inside, open it Alexander.”

Alec obeyed and let out a gasp. Inside the box was a bow, but a bow like this one had never been created before. Made from the same wood as the box it came in, the texture was gleaming like rare jewels, and touching it felt like gliding your hand through warm water. Etched in careful detail was runes, and some symbols Alec did not recognize, tracing a finger over them, Alec looked at Magnus in awe.

The smile Magnus wore was the same one he wore when they became one. “The wood is called Dalbergia, and it can only be found in India. It’s the rarest and most expensive in the world. The symbols beside your runes are protections I created. This bow will answer only to you Alexander and if it taken or lost will find its way back to its only owner, you.”

Alec could barely get the sound of his husbands name past his lips, and he gave up trying to blink the moisture from his eyes. He could only sit his gift carefully aside and wrap himself around Magnus, holding on until his world settled. The whispered ‘thank you,’ into Magnus skin seemed so little compare to the gift, but Alec hoped Magnus could hear in his voice how much he treasured it. Pulling reluctantly away, he reached over and placed the small gift into Magnus’ hands. “Now you,” he said.

There would never come a day when Alec did not believe that Magnus’ cat eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Now, as Magnus looked at him, glamour gone with cat eyes full of tears and joy, Alec didn’t think a heart could be this full. He reached for the delicate locket and careful hooked it around Magnus’ neck. Just as he had imagined the precious metal glowed a brilliant red. There were no more words for a while; they wouldn’t have been enough, so instead they just held each other under their tree of chicken feathers.

Later, Alec would serve Magnus the Naster cookies he had made. Magnus exclaiming over the taste and that yes they did come out excellent. The traditional butter and pineapple jam cookies had been a favorite of Magnus’ from childhood. Before they adjourned to the balcony, Alec through a great deal of laughter conducted the tradition of mandi and painted their faces with little white stars.

_All of Idris was treated to a Christmas firework display, but the recipient of the grand display did not see a thing. The red and white silk drapes of their balcony hid the entwined bodies as they shared a different sort of Christmas fireworks._

Merry Christmas


End file.
